russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 is back with a major networks Viva-TV
Quezon City, July 1, 2012 - The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), a government-owned sequestered networks of IBC Channel 13 the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN-9 and PTV-4) with the TV ratings of ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5, will have for the new Viva-TV programming with the PBA games. See if yourself: Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Bangs Garcia, Smokey Manaloto, Bianca Manalo and Enrique Gill host the daily noontime variety show Lunch Break, Mondays to Saturdays at 11:30 a.m., with the noontime beating than ABS-CBN's It's Showtime and GMA's Eat Bulaga!. The local movies from Mondays at 6:30 p.m., which co-production with Viva Television. Good Take, Mondays at 11:30 p.m., hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people. Female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna (YES!) anchors the flagship news program Express Balita, Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 p.m. (Take that, Korina Sanchez) along with co-anchoring John Susi. Veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza (Take that, Julius Babao) and Cathy Eigenmann-Boldalba (Take that, Vicky Morales) read the news in late-night newscast Ronda Trese, Mondays to Fridays at 11:30 p.m., it competes with ABS-CBN's Bandila and GMA's Saksi. The teen star Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Enrique Gil, Khalil Ramos and Julia Montes in DMZ-TV, Tuesdays at 8:30 p.m. and Sundays at 1:30 p.m., going against with local dramas ABS-CBN's Princess and I and GMA's Luna Blanca on Tuesdays. Maxene Magalona in Y2K: Yes to Kids, Sundays at 9 a.m., is pitted against The Avengers (Ch. 2) and Doraemon (Ch. 7). Manilyn Reynes' Hapi Kung Healthy, Sundays at 8:30 a.m. Chinatown TV, Sundays at 9:30 a.m., is hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendeline Ty and Wesley Chua is the ratings than Matanglawin (Ch. 2) and Drew Arellano's Aha! (Ch. 7). Jarius Bondoc host Linawin Natin, Mondays at 12 midnight, which focuses on the issues and programs of government. Makabayang Duktor (Saturdays at 8 a.m.), a public service program hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong. The new station has a news and public affairs. "Which is why the owners someone for the News Team 13 '''to operate the station," explains Orly Mercado, a newest chairman of '''Channel 13. But the news and public affairs is Channel 13's emphasis on responsive and responsible journalism. "We'll try to avoid the pitfalls of broadcasr journalism especially in the Tagalog broadcasts. Brooadcast journalism is the easiest thing to do, but your not only be doing a disservice to your public," says Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, a news and public affairs head of News Team 13. He reveals that a number of people from print media have crossed over to Channel 13's broadcast news staff. "We have a good combination of new reporters from both print and TV. They include: Jess Caduco, Jeffrey Zaide, pia Castro, Ralf Rivas, Greg Gregorio, Jinky Baticados, Dave Abuel, Nalla Aguas, Dave Llavanes Jr., Krenn Jolongbayan, Merwin Llanza, Marinette Panganiban, Lalaine Tiangco, Kim Cardenas, Czarinah Lusuegro and Hajji Kaamino. Lilliam Mateo (news) and Weng Legaspi is the make-up artist while Chito Cabantuando director of the newscasts." The prime catch so to speak, is Jay Sonza, who will read the news, analyze the news. If Mercado help himself sometimes and broadcast, how can Jarius Bondoc of Linawin Natin, with a straight face? "Altrough the trrust of the station is news, we have the Viva-TV local entertainment. The Viva's local production they also have Viva-TV: Daily Top 10 (Mondays to Fridays, 5:30 p.m.), the round-up of the each day’s ten most requested both OPM and K-POP videos hosted by Sam Pinto, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Saturdays, 8:30 p.m.), hosted by Bossing Vic Sotto in his own game show; Winx Club (Mondays to Fridays, 5 p.m.), the teenager animated series on Philippine TV, Petrang Kabayo (uesdays, 9:30 p.m.), a comedy series with Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach, with Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak taking a look behind in Petra's Panniest (Sunday, 2:15 p.m.) and I Am Sarah (Sundays, 8:30 p.m.), a newest teen variety show hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. The weekly 30-minute programs are entitled @Annebishowsa with Anne Curtis (Saturdays, 5:30 p.m.), Popstar Diaries with Sarah Geronimo (Saturdays, 5 p.m.) and KC.com with KC Concepcion (Saturdays at 6 p.m.) "Local programming is a challenging balancing act between mass taste and higher mass aspirations," explains Lito Ocampo-Cruz, a vice-president of Channel 13. "Channel 13 wil have to the general entertaining for viablility, but it will also be value-forming and educational and always in goos taste. Mass media tend to equate masa, and it be the case," they says. Hal we'll see the programs this writter is excited about are the cartoons: Polly Pocket, Sundays at 11 a.m.; Pop Pixie, Saturdays at 4:30 p.m. and Barbie, Mondays at 8:30 p.m. Also in the Viva-TV program schedule are the movie blocks: Viva Box Office (Mondays, 6:30 p.m.), Star Lounge (Saturdays at 3 p.m.) and Sinemaks (Sundays at 9:30 p.m.) IBC-13 studios are located at Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City with transmitter in San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City. IBC offers include: Boots Anson-Roa, a president and CEO of Channel 13; Eric Canoy, general manager and Lito Yabut, astation manager. Viva-TV broadcast on Channel 13 on Mondays to Fridays from 5 p.m. to 11:30 p.m., Saturdays at 9 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. and Sundays at 11 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. The station has the PBA Games, the Viva Tagalog movies, local entertainment shows, foreign cartoons and imported asianovelas. IBC 13 also plans to rehabilitate its provincial stations in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo. Especially during the 4:30 p.m. news. See Snooky Serna get with the teleprompter. (In the telecast, she forgot to indroduce herself as well as the program.) Ang again during the 11:30 p.m. news. Watch Jay Sonza and Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba habit the late breaking news. The Weakest Link Commercial Breaks on VIVA 13 (August 25, 2012) 'Part 1:' *0:30 - Rejoyce TVC with Kathryn Bernardo *0:30 - Talk 'N Text UNLITEXT Extra with Aljur Abrenica *0:30 - Belo Essentials Whitening Lotion with Toni Gonzaga and Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Goldilucks Bit Bit with Dingdong Dantes: Do the BitBit *0:15 - Aji Ginisa TVC with Chef Rosebud and Sarah Geronimo: Kangkong Salad *0:30 - PBA on VIVA Teaser: Game Na! *0:30 - Winx Club Teaser 'Part 2:' *0:45 - The Weakest Link Semi-Finalist for Audition on September 1 *1:00 - PLDT Telpad *0:15 - Go Play with the new Globe All Net 25 feat. Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Chowking Chow Pao TVC *0:30 - Safeguard Active *0:30 - The Jon Santos Show Teaser *0:45 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Teaser 'Part 3:' *1:00 - Meralco Bright Idea *0:30 - Jollibee Always Affordelicious TVC with Gerald Anderson and Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Talk 'N Text UNLITEXT Extra with Aljur Abrenica *0:30 - Pantene Nature Care with Angelica Panganiban and Cristine Reyes: Sway Bounce *0:45 - Esperanza Teaser *0:30 - Winx Club Teaser *0:30 - Can You Hear My Heart Teaser 'Part 4:' *0:15 - Go Play with the new Globe All Net 25 feat. Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Via Mare Restaurant *0:30 - Belo Essentials Whitening Lotion with Toni Gonzaga and Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Pantene Nature Care with Angelica Panganiban and Cristine Reyes: Sway Bounce *0:30 - Dear Heart Teaser *0:30 - Estudyante Blues Teaser *0:45 - Daily Top 10 Teaser 'Part 5:' *0:30 - Goldilucks Bit Bit with Dingdong Dantes: Do the BitBit *0:30 - Talk 'N Text UNLITEXT Extra with Aljur Abrenica *0:15 - Safeguard Active *0:30 - Jollibee Always Affordelicious TVC with Gerald Anderson and Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - PBA on VIVA Teaser: Game Na! *0:15 - Can You Hear My Heart Teaser *0:30 - Winx Club Teaser Fighting Family Commercial Breaks on VIVA 13 (August 25, 2012) 'Part 1' *0:15 - Go Play with the new Globe All Net 25 feat. Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - San Mig Light TVC with Aljur Abrenica and Sam Pinto *1:00 - PLDT myDSL Anna Banana Revealed *0:30 - Olay Natural White Bar TVC with Julia Montes *0:30 - Belo Essentials Whitening Lotion with Toni Gonzaga and Sarah Geronimo *0:45 - The Weakest Link Semi-Finalist for Audition on September 1 *0:30 - Winx Club Teaser *0:30 - PBA on VIVA Teaser: Game Na! 'Part 2' *1:00 - PLDT myDSL Anna Banana Revealed *0:15 - Go Play with the new Globe All Net 25 feat. Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Block & White Intensive Whitening Sunblock TVC *0:45 - Knorr Sinigang Mix TVC *0:30 - Colt 45 Beer Angels TVC *0:45 - VIVA Kids Birthday Bash *0:30 - Estudyante Blues Teaser 'Part 3' *1:00 - PLDT myDSL Anna Banana Revealed *0:30 - Via Mare Reataurants *0:30 - Safeguard TVC *0:30 - Colt 45 Beer Angels TVC *0:15 - Go Play with the new Globe All Net 25 feat. Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Dream High 2 Teaser *0:30 - Esperanza Teaser